


Set my soul in darkness FanArt

by The_Ghoul



Series: AO3 Works Related FanArt [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Fanart, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a horrible person, Inspired by Fanfiction, Physical Abuse, Strappado, Torture, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghoul/pseuds/The_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by a great dark and nasty fic by Ajali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The darkest moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajali/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Set My Soul In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702851) by [Ajali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajali/pseuds/Ajali). 



Just fancied drawing something really dark and this story was a perfect inspiration...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a colourful version...

 

Don't even know why. I'm having a bad day... This is a scene from the story..

Later I added colours... Dunno which one is better... They just both exist...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more pics for this story...


End file.
